eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses in EastEnders
Albert Square ' #1 - Walford Surgery' *'Unknown - Doctor' '#3 ' *'Empty' '#5 ' *'Max Branning - Owner' *'Abi Branning - Tenant' *'Lauren Branning - Tenant' '#6-Deals on Wheels ' *'Max Branning - Owner' *'Lauren Branning - Assistant (occasionally)' '#18-20-Kim's Palace ' *'Patrick Trueman - Owner' (Not currently a B&B) '#23' *'Kat Moon - Tenant' *'Alfie Moon - Tenant' *'Mo Harris - Tenant' '#25' *'Dot Branning - Tenant' '#27' *'Roxy Mitchell - Tenant' *'Amy Mitchell- Tenant' '#29' *'Winston - Tenant' '#31' *'Carol Jackson - Tenant' *'Bianca Butcher - Tenant' *'Liam Butcher - Tenant' *'Whitney Dean - Tenant' *'Tiffany Butcher - Tenant' *'Morgan Butcher - Tenant' '#41 ' *'Empty' '#41A ' *'Empty' '#41B ' *'Empty' '#45 ' *'Ian Beale - Owner' *'Bobby Beale - Tennant' '#46-The Queen Victoria ' *'Mick Carter - Co-owner/Landlord/Licensee (40%)' *'Linda Carter - Co-owner/Landlady/Licensee (40%)' *'Shirley Carter - Co-owner/Landlady/Licensee (20%)' *'Johnny Carter - Barman' *'Nancy Carter - Barmaid' *'Tracey - Barmaid/Cleaner' Bridge Street '#1-Minute Mart ' *'Denise Fox - Owner (50%)' *'Kim Fox-Hubbard - Owner (50%)' *'Shabnam Masood - Shop Assistant' '#2-Bridge Street Cafe' *'Ian Beale - Owner' *'Carol Jackson - Food server ( not working at the moment because she's got cancer )' *'Marie' - Food server *'Sonia Jackson - Food server ( covering for Carol while shes got cancer)' *'Tina Carter - Food server' '#2-Laundrette' *'Andonis Papadopolous - Owner' *'Dot Branning - Manager' * Cora Cross - Assistant '#18-20 Bridge Street Market' *'Peter Beale - Fruit & Veg Stall' *'Donna Yates - Bric-a-Brac Stall' *'Winston - CD/DVD Stall' *'Alfie Moon - Clothes Stall' *'Pam Coker - Flower Stall' *'Kat Moon and Bianca Butcher - Clothes Stall' George Street '87' Residents Unknown '89' *'Billy Mitchell - Tenant' *'Lola Pearce - Tenant' *'Lexi Pearce - Tenant' *'Peter Beale - Tenant' '91' *'Aleks Shirovs - Tenant' *'Fiona Mackintosh - Tenant' *'Tina Carter - Tenant' *'Dean Wicks - Tenant' Walford East Tube Station Turpin Road '#1-Ronnie's Basher's' *'Ronnie Mitchell - Owner' * Billy Mitchell - Acting Managing Supervisor '#2-Blades' *'Dean Wicks Owner' '#4-R&R' '#10-The Albert' *'Phil Mitchell - Co-owner/Landlord/Licencee (50%)' *'Sharon Rickman - Co-owner/Landlady/Licencee (50%)' * Roxy Mitchell - Bar Manager * Johnny Carter - Barman * Curtis - Barman * Steph - Barmaid '#11-Pharmacy' *'Unknown Owner (?%)' '#15-Beale's Plaice' *'Ian Beale - Owner (100%)' *'Billy Mitchell - Food server '#51-On The Spot Cash *'''Unknown Owner (?%) '#53-Coker & Sons Funeral Directors' *'Les Coker' *'Pam Coker' '#55-Polish Delicatessen' *'Unknown Owner (?%)' '#57-McKlunky's' *'Nico Papadolpoulos - Owner' *'Fatboy - Fast Food Worker' *'TJ Spraggan - Fast Food Worker' '#88-90' (Previously The Argee Bhajee) '#?-Beale's ' *'Ian Beale - Co-owner (50%)' *'Jane Beale - Co-owner (50%)' *'Fatboy - Waiter' * Lauren Branning - Waitress '#?-In For A Penny' *'Unknown Owner (?%)' Turpin Way '#?-Walford Community Centre' '#2-The Arches' *'Phil Mitchell - Owner' *'Jay Mitchell - Mechanic' *'Dexter Hartman - Mechanic' Victoria Road '#55 ' *'Phil Mitchell *'Jay Brown- Tenant''' *''' Sharon Rickman- Tenant''' *'Dennis Rickman Jr- Tenant' Victoria Square '#41 ' (previously Kenwyn House Bed Sit, now empty) Category:Businesses Category:Lists Category:Walford